rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy: Time and Again
Final Fantasy: Time and Again is a game created using RPG Maker 2003. Synopsis ---- The world is in a state of flux. The Baron Army, the most powerful nation in the world, has inexplicably begun attacks against other nations in a blitzkrieg attempt to gather all of the Crystals of the Elements. While the people of Baron are confused, their King is well loved for his service to the people up to this point. As his support dwindles, attacks come out in larger force, with the Dark Knights, Dragoons, and the Baron Red Wing airship fleet coming out in more violent shows of force each time. In the midst of this, a loyal Dragoon of the Baron Army, a half-demon orphan of Mysidia, and an unbalanced Psionic wanderer will meet, their fates locked together until the end of this madness, and will begin a constant struggle for peace... 1 Cast ---- Azrael :Name: Azrael Duncan :Name Meaning: :::Azrael (Angel of death or God's help) :::Duncan (Powerful Chief) :Age: 18 :Class: Dragoon :Height: 5'3" :Hand: Ambidextrous :Favorite Weapon: Lance :Special Abilities: Jump :Hometown: Baron :Favorite Food: Steak and Eggs :Parents: Deceased :Alignment: Lawful Neutral :Dislikes: :*When people refuse to accept money for their services. :*Knowing more about things she really shouldn't know about. :Fears: :*Drowning, Azrael cannot swim. :*Dead things... anything dead... *shiver* :*Losing the people close to her. :Birthday: Winds Fury, 12, 1367 :Background: ::The lead character in the story. Azrael comes from a proud and wealthy military family. Their service is to the God of Law and Justice, Bahamut, a religion followed by most dragoons. Their religion has motivated them for over a century, and the religion has always been synonymous with service to Baron Kingdom. Azrael, always loyal, has served in the dragoon academy, and is now ready for the world. She is proud, stubborn, and fiercely dedicated to justice. 2 Lucien :Name: Lucien :Name Meaning: :::Lucien (Light) :Age: 15 :Class: Thief :Height: 6'3" :Hand: Ambidextrous :Favorite Weapon: Katanas :Special Abilities: Steal, Black Magic :Hometown: Mysidia :Favorite Food: Meat on a stick :Parents: Father (Living) Mother (Deceased) :Alignment: Chaotic Good :Dislikes: :*Mysidia :Fears: :*None :Birthday: Earth Growth 1, 1370 :Background: ::The wild half-demon orphan. He's developed amazing fighting skills, acquired vast amounts of knowledge, and honed his stealing skills to keep himself alive. He's been in the orphanage of Mysidia in the Mysidian Tower of Prayers since he was very young, but has always been treated differently. The followers of Mysidian religion follow Alexander, the Holy God of Good. They see Lucien as an offense to the them, only giving him shelter because they feel they have to do what is right. Lucien has been picked on and beat up on for years, until learning how to use his amazing strength, intelligence, and sheer ferocity to defend himself. Now a boy of 15, he struggles to hold at bay his demon half while just trying to enjoy life. 2 Phae-Rel :Name: Phae-Rel Astra :Name Meaning: :::Phae (Fairy) :::Rel (Stream) :::Astra (Star) :Age: 24 :Class: Psionic/Pyrokentic :Height: 4'9" :Hand: Left :Favorite Weapon: Whip :Special Abilities: Psionics, Pyrokentic :Hometown: Kaipo :Favorite Food: Toast...very burnt... black toast :Parents: Deceased :Alignment: Chaotic Neutral :Dislikes: :*Water, Rydia and stale doughnuts :Fears: :*Pigeons :Birthday: Fire's Blaze 9, 1359 :Background: ::Phae Rel was born with a gift to hear others thoughts. Fear of her forced her parents to hide her away. Though becoming very unbalanced as time went on, she eventually set out on her own, with little else besides a small crystal she gave life to through her powers. The crystal's only motivation has been the single thought, "search". Unfortunately, Phae Rel doesn't know what it is she's supposed to find, so she has wandered the world, honing her powers and always looking for what her crystal wants her to find. ::Phae was born into a middle-class family in a small, nameless town. She is the youngest child of four, but her brothers and sister are all grown. She has never met any of them, and none of them have her latent talents. ::At less than one year old, Phae could call her rattle to her hand when she was bored. She began to talk at 4 months old, but she never spoke to anyone beside herself, nor did she do it in front of anyone. Her talents became a problem when she was playing with some of the other little girls in her town. She made her doll dance for the other children, who promptly ran screaming to their mothers. Her parents tried to forbid her from using her powers, but she didn’t even know how she was doing it, let alone how to stop it. As a last resort, they locked Phae in a closet when she was three. She remained in the closet for several hours. When she came out, none of her powers would work. Her parents thought this was the way to prevent the power from manifesting, but in reality, Phae was using her powers to keep the closet lit up so she wouldn’t be scared. She used up all her power points and, not knowing what that meant, she thought she couldn’t use her powers. As a daily routine, she would be locked in the closet for 3 hours at a time, and then let out to enjoy a normal day. She stopped being so scared of the closet that she no longer needed to waste her PP, so she started performing minor tricks again, without meaning to do so. Her parents finally forced her into the closet one night after she hurt her father with a minor talent. She was never allowed out after that. ::The closet was only 3 by 3, with enough room to lay down curled up like a cat. Phae would practice standing on one leg, standing on her head, etc., seeing as she had nothing better to do. One day, years after she’d been locked away, the house went totally silent. For two solid days, she could hear nothing and feel nothing in the house. Having taught herself over the years to pick the lock and come out while her parents were away, she had no trouble coming out to investigate after a while. She came out to find the house robbed and her parents lying dead on their bedroom floor. Phae simply shrugged and left the room to investigate the house. ::Phae stayed at home for several weeks after her parents died. A family friend had come to visit, someone who knew of Phae and her perpetual punishment. Her parents were buried with a large and overdone ceremony, which Phae chose not to attend (though she probably wasn’t invited anyway). She instead cleaned out the house, where she found several small gems in her mother’s jewelry box, and another few in her father’s wardrobe. Some of them were connected to each other with wire, but Phae ripped them apart and decided to play with them. Using twine and some cloth, she fashioned the gems into what she thought was a doll. She told it to “play with her”. In doing so, she created a psicrystal with a piece of her own personality in it. The portion of her that went into it was the piece of her she’d used the least, considering that she had no exposure to the outside world. ::Soon after, she left her parents’ house and was lead around the world by this crystal, which constantly told her to look for something that she had no idea what it was. ::Phae doesn’t know who her siblings are and she has no idea that her parents were psions that refused their abilities. Neither one of them knew the other possessed the talent, and no one had ever allowed them to develop their skills or even explain what they were. 2 Kain :Name: Kain Highwind :Name Meaning: :::Kain (spear) :::Highwind (high winds) :Age: 21 :Class: Dragoon :Height: 6'0" :Hand: Left :Favorite Weapon: Lance, Axes :Special Abilities: Jump :Hometown: Baron :Favorite Food: Steak and Eggs :Parents: Deceased :Alignment: Chaotic Neutral :Dislikes: :*Jealous people :Fears: :*Manipulation :*Being alone :Birthday: Winds Fury 8,1364 :Background: ::General Kain of the Baron Dragoons has loyally served Baron for years. After Captain Cecil and Kain were taken in by the King as young orphans, Kain had grown to think of Cecil as his brother. As Cecil begins to doubt the honor of the King, Kain follows suit. Always rough around the edges, Kain has yet to mention to anyone that he's begun to feel different, a feeling that coincided with the King's strange orders. 2 Cecil :Name: Cecil Harvey :Name Meaning: :::Cecil (blind) :::Harvey (battle worthy) :Age: 20 :Class: Dragoon :Height: 6'0" :Hand: Right :Favorite Weapon: Greatsword :Special Abilities: White :Hometown: Baron :Favorite Food: Chicken :Parents: Orphaned (King Odin of Baron) :Alignment: Chaotic Neutral :Dislikes: :*Dishonesty, Those without good in their heart. :Fears: :*Inability to act to help people. :Birthday: Earth's Cradle 6,1365 :Background: ::A dark knight with the Baron Army, Captain of the Baron Red Wings, and lover of Rosa, the white mage cleric. Rosa is constantly reminding him that the reason she stays is because his deeds as a dark knight betray the heart he has underneath. Questioning orders from his king, he is sent to Mist to deliver a message. 2 Rosa :Name: Rosa Farrell :Name Meaning: :::Rosa (Rose) :::Farrell (Valor) :Age: 70 (Appears to be 18) :Class: White Mage :Height: 5'2" :Hand: Left :Favorite Weapon: Bow :Special Abilities: White/ Prayer :Hometown: Baron :Favorite Food: Figs :Parents: Mother-Juna Farell (living) Father- Gray Farell (deceased) :Alignment: Chaotic Good :Dislikes: :*Being alone :Fears: :*Losing Cecil :Birthday: Earth's Replenishment 18, 1315 :Background: ::White mage cleric, she is half-elven on her mother's side. Her father died of old age many decades ago, yet she appears like that of a 18 year old woman. Her father was a dragoon that became a white mage. She followed in his footsteps, against her mother's wishes, and again defied her by dating Cecil instead of Kain. 2 Classes Dragoon Thief Psionic dfgyadfghttp://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200806.1/skins/common/images/button_upload.gif Upload image Pyrokentic Paladin Summoner White Mage Black Mage Time Mage Twin Mage Monk Ninja Sage Bard Monster Trainer Phantom Shadow Dancer Timeline 1200 BC Lunarians, beings from another world, escape their dying planet on a ship made from a planetoid. They set up orbit around Ivalice, ready to make contact with the planet's inhabitants. To their dismay, they find that the people living there are by no means evolved enough to be able to accept them. 1175 BC During an ongoing struggle to find a solution to the problem of settling Ivalice, Lunarian council member Zemus stood firm on his opinion that Ivalice's inhabitants should be wiped out. When his plot of genocide became a plan he intended on carrying out with or without the council's permission, he was placed under arrest. It was then that he showed his true powers of psionics, murdering most of the council before finally being subdued. Unable to kill his body, the Lunarians put him into the deepest form of stasis possible. 1174 BC With Zemus no longer a threat, the council approves a minority concession that 8 crystals of the 4 elements, both light and dark, be sent to the world to cause a widespread and rapid evolution. During their wait, the Lunarians put themselves to cryosleep until the process was complete. They appointed councilman FuSoYa as Custodian, and gave him the ability to draw magic from all 8 crystals. This made him both immune to Zemus' psionic powers, and ageless, so that he could watch over Ivalice, the sleeping Lunarians, and Zemus. 789 BC Sensing a powerful psionic presence and noticing the rapid shift in development on Ivalice, the dragon god Bahamut sets up a lair on the Lunarian moon over Earth. Untrusting of the Lunarians and protective over his people, he places 4 offspring on the world, each aligned with one of the 4 Light Crystals the Lunarians put there. 689 BC Child of Bahamut Jormungand, crazed by the contact with the Earth Crystal, goes on a rampage, tearing up large portions of Ivalice near the Mysidian coast. His 3 brothers combined could not subdue him, so Bahamut cast him to sleep and Child of Bahamut Leviathan laid a gulf of water on top of the earth under where Jormungand slept. 214 BC Primitive humans are drawn to a location on the west coast of the eastern continent. Though they don't understand it, the magical energy of the mighty Jormungand has created a beacon at what will later be modern-day Mysidia. 181 BC The Sunni race, a subcategory of humans, settles the eastern coast of Eblana. 67 BC The Baron River is discovered, drawing natives from the surrounding areas. 47 BC Leviathan begins educating the phantom beasts, and giving them a home. Sources ---- 1: Official FF:T&A Story Page 2: Official FF:T&A Cast Pages Category:Fan Projects Category:Final Fantasy Fan Projects Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes